


Nocturne in E-Flat Major

by hoshluvr



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshluvr/pseuds/hoshluvr
Summary: Soonyoung falls for his short, grumpy piano teacher.





	Nocturne in E-Flat Major

**Author's Note:**

> piano lessons baby
> 
>  
> 
> i'd like to recommend crush's cover of "i fall in love too easily"

 

**LEE JIHOON (PRODUCER NAME WOOZI) GIVING PIANO LESSONS!**

**SOUNDCLOUD FAMOUS MUSICIAN, KNOWN FOR HIS WIDE VARIETY OF MUSIC AND ABILITY**

**TO PLAY WITH GENRES IS NOW GIVING PIANO LESSONS. PLEASE CALL THE NUMBER FOR**

**MORE INFORMATION,**

**111-022-1996**

"It's a bit.. misleading, don't you think?" Jihoon asked after reading the flier over a few times and then walking to catch up with Jeonghan. He'd strongly suggested Jihoon teach lessons on the big piano that was just for show in his newly inherited music shop. It was a nice and expensive piano that mixed well with all the old vinyls and CDs. It would have stayed as just for show but CDs aren't as in demand anymore, dying as Jihoon liked to negatively add whenever the topic was brought up. He personally loved listening to CDs and especially vinyls but as someone who releases music on the internet he knows it just isn't probable anymore. He also knew that there would probably only be kids that come to get the lessons and he doesn't he even like dealing with grown ups, let alone a sensitive child.

"You have lots of fans there, I don't see the problem." Jeonghan replied as he posted another piece of paper on a wood post near a park. They'd been walking around for about an hour posting the papers on anything a staple would penetrate. They weren't in dire need of the money but they both came to agreement that it would be smart to save money just in case they don't sale as many discs as they had in previous years. Jihoon didn't actually own the store or anything but the two were good friends for a long time and he was sort of merged into the business plan because he was sensible and good with money. It was also nice for him to take CDs to listen to whenever and get inspiration for music.

Jihoon didn't help much, just pulled pieces of tape off when Jeonghan would ask so he could attach them to traffic light posts already riddled with papers about lost pets and cars that needed to be sold. It felt silly to be putting papers out like this, seemed like something they only did on T.V. They stopped by a coffee shop on their way back, leaving a few papers with the manager there. It wasn't something you just.. do but the tall, muscular man happily put them on each wall in the shop. Seungcheol was actually really cool and Jihoon liked him more than other people but he was quite dumbly in love with Jeonghan. They'd been dating for about a year and he visited to buy a very specific CD that was always 'in the back' about once a week. Jihoon learned what that actually meant the second time they went to the back and he walked in on them making out on some old boxes of vinyls that hadn't been bought in a while.

Seungcheol was really good at managing, got offered lots of jobs in bigger, further places but stayed at the measly coffee shop so he could be close to Jeonghan. The thought always warmed Jihoon's heart and he really respected him for it but he'd literally never say that to his face. Only point at the back of his throat as if throwing up. The couple knew he never meant it though. Someone actually asked to sign up for a lesson in the coffee shop, albeit a 10 year old that was forced to by his mother. Jihoon felt good when she offered but got the feeling that it would be more like babysitting. Jeonghan reassured that if it was he'd be there to help out.

Over the week more and more people signed their children up for the piano lessons, occasionally a passionate teenager with little money would come for two weeks but come rarely after due to being cut short on time by people who actually paid. Jihoon really enjoyed teaching the ones that were passionate but they set up the lessons specifically for the money. Oddly enough Seungcheol started taking lessons, tipping extra when he got to hear Jeonghan sing along to a random child nursery rhyme every now and then. Those whose children did actually want to learn and hadn't been forced reminded Jihoon for himself, making the experience worthwhile. There was a 9-year-old that learned to pick up keys quickly and asked Jihoon about new chords every time he visited. Something about it making him more eager to help other kids see the beauty of the piano.

On the third week something a little odd happened. A guy around his age with silver hair asked if he could take lessons. It wasn't uncommon for adults to take music lessons but they usually got them done by.. professionals. Jihoon didn't mind at first, assuming the guy would give up in a week or so, but he didn't. He came back over and over, remembering only half of the previous lesson and apologising when Jihoon would go over what he said another time and asking if he'd remembered. "Don't hurt my confidence too bad but are there children who get this faster than me?" Soonyoung, his name popping into his head, asked randomly while Jihoon was flipping through a beginners guide piano booklet.

"Well... yeah."

"Huh. What age?"

"There's one kid I play with who's nine. They played Scarborough Fair about 2 weeks in. That's pretty quick."

"Must be some sort of prodigy then."

"I'm sure you'd learn much quicker from some sort of professional teacher. If that's what you're worried about."

"No, no. I like this." Before Jihoon could question what he meant by the broad statement Soonyoung added "It's less expensive! You know.." Jeonghan scoffed as he walked by. This was his fifth lesson with the boy, he started coming more often when he remembered the keys. Once a week became twice and after about a month it became three. He asked one personal question every time he came, getting a short answer that cut off any chance at a conversation. It wasn't that Jihoon didn't want to talk he just.. wasn't good at it, Scared he'd say something that'd drive him off, he knows he can be harsh at first. Jeonghan gave him some advice on it after having enough of the awkward silence when Soonyoung went to pay.

"He likes you, you dummy." He deadpanned after helping check a customer out. Jihoon had been doing an inventory check on a new box of vinyls behind the checkout desk. "No.. he doesn't. Where did you get that idea."

"He comes more often than Seungcheol, he asks personal questions, that you dodge, he stares at you rather than your hands when you play a new song. Just for beginners." Jeonghan sat down in the stool next to him and turned to the others direction, not taking silence as an answer. "He almost certainly doesn't come in more that fool, I'm not good at speaking and I think you just made up that last part." Jeonghan was clearly annoyed by the response but just let out a huff and quickly smiled at the person walking in. Jihoon really had to think about this now. He truly never got a hint of Soonyoung liking him when they would do lessons but he didn't really think of it like that. Of Course he thought he was cute and wouldn't mind giving him lessons everyday but his schedule is much too busy to be thinking of things like that. He made sure to test the theory the next time they had a lesson together.

Soonyoung came surprisingly early for his next lesson, seeming more energetic this time. Must be because they were doing duet songs and he finally learned how to play one without messing up. That's what Jihoon thought anyway.

"Ready to start? We'll play a few duets and then if we have time, learn about the pedals." Jihoon pointed to the three pedals on at the bottom of the piano while he scooted over a little, letting Soonyoung sit on the bench with him. He purposefully took longer to get the music notes out, hoping he'd get asked some sort of random question. It went just as planned. Too normal even.

"So... what made you start piano? Music, even." Soonyoung asked and placed his fingers on the piano playing a few chords.

"My dad taught the piano when I was young. Just like music, I guess." Jihoon instinctively answered in a way that seemed shut off, he made note of it and continued on. "Music.. is a good way to express myself. I'm not very good with words, obviously." Soonyoung was practically radiating when Jihoon spoke for the second time, the sentence not something like his usual that needed no follow up questions.

"I think you're just too good at talking. Using the words for a nice song rather than a minute conversation. I'm the same! Just with dancing." Jihoon had gotten all the papers together by now but made no effort to put them up and start. Just stared at them in his hands and thought of ways to continue the conversation. "So why are you here then?" Dumb question. Should have just started.

"I.. don't know." Soonyoung stared at the keys on the piano, only looking in the others direction when he realised what he says. "I mean! At first I signed up to maybe impress someone but.. I just started to enjoy the lessons. They're fun. It's nice here." He whispered the last part and Jihoon took that as his cue to start the lesson. It was a nice conversation while it lasted at least. They played through 3 of the 5 songs perfectly and decided they'd practice the others next time. For now Soonyoung wanted to learn about the pedals. "For now just use the one on the right. It makes the last note or chord you played go longer. Make sure to keep your heel on the floor when you use it." Jihoon started playing a nice lullaby as he explained, being sure to point to his ear when he wanted to emphasis a drawn out note. Just before he could finish the song he looked over to Soonyoung, he had in fact been watching his face rather than his hands. The way his eyes darted around nervously made Jihoon blush lightly- a weird reason to blush, he thought.

"Got that?"

"Not.. really."

"Too distracted today? Something wrong?" He looked over to see if Jeonghan was watching, hoping he'd give silent advice. He did in the form of mouthing "Kiss him" over and over again. Jihoon took the opportunity to throw his pen at the other, it hit his shoulder and he yelled but only smiled when Soonyoung looked to see what happened.

"No?" Jihoon thought it was kind of weird that he answered in the form of a question but didn't pick at it further. He knows how it feels when you don't want to talk about something. He played again, going slower and pointing at the parts on the music sheet where he would draw out the note when he got the chance. Soonyoung still hadn't gotten it that well so Jihoon decided he'd just let him try the pedal. They scooted even closer together, so Soonyoung could reach the pedals and Jihoon played the first bar of a song he'd just wrote himself, allowing Soonyoung to push down and let go of the pedal when he pleased. Jihoon didn't notice at first, since he was so into the piano, but Soonyoung never pushed down on the paddle. When he looked over yet again he was just staring at Jihoon, this time not really looking away but instead at... his lips.

Jihoon panicked. His heart rate wouldn't calm and his sentences stopped coming out as smooth and cool as before, Jeonghan laughed the loudest Jihoon's seen him in years when he nearly fell off the stool and, quite loudly, said "Oh! Look at that, it's my next... student! Had lots of fun today, Soonyoung! Be sure to practice that lullaby, come back soon!" Soonyoung looked really confused at first, disappointment not hid well enough. Jihoon heard Jeonghan whisper sorry as he took his money and waved him goodbye.

The next person coming wasn't his next student actually, just some old lady and he grandson that liked to come and rent vinyls that Jihoon recommended. She could tell something was wrong when he started walking in circles, not really seeming to have a destination. She decided on one that her grandson liked because it had a dragon on it and gave Jihoon a comforting pat on the back before she left. He gave a nice smile and when she couldn't be seen he draped himself over the desk.

"I'm ruined. I'm done for. I'm an idiot."

"Well you are an idiot but you are Not done for. I told you to kiss him, you're just a middle school girl that doesn't know how to handle your own feelings. The last guy that liked you said that you told him you were 'waiting for marriage before you did anything too risque.' Who even talks like that?"

"We went out like 4 times and he would invite me over every time repeating things like 'god, you're so pretty,' isn't that weird? It felt weird."

"Well I can't fight you on that.. but give Soonyoung a chance at least. You'll actually be waiting until marriage before you do anything 'risque.'" Jeonghan air quoted the last word, patting Jihoon on the top of his head when he finished and reminded him of his 6'o clock lesson. Jihoon grumbled "that doesn't even make sense" before going to tidy up around the piano and getting out his booklet for kids.

The next day was Jihoon's free day and he spent it in the shop doing an inventory check. It wasn't a planned one and Jeonghan tried to shoo him off plenty of times but he always argued that this needed to be done by him because he's been too busy recently and Jeonghan does them lazily. He didn't deny that. Jihoon heard the door open and shut, then someone ask for a few recommendations on discs he could listen to that had good piano. The voice was scarily similar to Jihoon but it only got worse when he heard Jeonghan tell the person exactly where Jihoon was and that he'd give some great recommendations. He wrote a quick note to kill him later on his clipboard.

"Uhh, hello! Hope your not too busy. i'm not here for a lesson or anything! Although I wouldn't mind using the piano, my apartment would probably be half full if he put one like that in it. Oh, anyway Jeonghan said you could give me recommendations. I just recently bought a vinyl.. player and wanted to hear some nice piano."

"You talk a lot."

"Oh? Sorry about that! I- no, just sorry." He obviously restrained himself from continuing and Jihoon felt horrible, he wasn't sure why That was the thing he got from the conversation. He visibly face palmed and started to walk towards the section with a few of his favorite vinyls.

"I don't actually mind how much you talk.. It's nice. I don't hear a lot of talking here anyway. Just music. Anyways, here's one of my favorites-1996. It has the song "Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence" if you know the movie, under the same name. The rest of the songs are just as beautiful." Jihoon noticed Soonyoung practically skipping after his comment. Something about it making him smile and walk around as much as possible before the other had to leave. That time didn't come for awhile, he stayed until the store had to close asking about disks that caught his eye. Sometimes just following Jihoon with a playful smile and running around shelves like a child playing peekaboo. They only waved when they had to say their goodbyes, Jeonghan pretty much shooed him out of the shop and huffed when he walked back to Jihoon with the clipboard only half filled and a small 'kill him later' written on the side. "That was meant for you! Not him." He defended when he recognized it might be misunderstood.

The next day Jihoon was noticeably chipper. He'd treated a kid he, very often voiced, that he disliked with a smile the entire time. Slowly going over the lessons and repeating himself in a sweet voice that didn't sound like sarcasm for once. It scared Jeonghan and he asked what was up as soon as the mother came to pick up the child. "I'm not." was Jihoon very poor excuse. His smile didn't even go away when Seungcheol walked through the door with small bouquet of flowers and whispered sweet words into Jeonghan's ear behind the counter, freaking out both of them by maintaining a smile but monotonically saying "No customers behind the counter you two." It did however start to go away when the apparent (but denied) cause of the smile didn't show up for an hour. He was a bit relieved since Seungcheol decided to come on his break and tried to stall as long as he could so he could run into the guy. He had to leave about 40 minutes into the wait, deciding a break that long wouldn't hurt but it almost certainly wouldn't help.

Soonyoung finally arrived with about 20 minutes left to his lesson and Jihoon greeted him with an unintentionally rude hello. He shouldn't be mad about this right? It's only a lesson with which he gets paid for regardless if they show late or not. "Piss or get off the pot, bud." Jihoon let out as Soonyoung stood next to him with nervous eyes and hesitant legs. He'd had enough space on the bench to sit but he still decided on being on the edge. The time was just running now, Jihoon refusing to say anything addressing the matter and just getting his papers in order. Thankfully Jeonghan addressed the situation.

"So, why are you so late? I won't make you pay the full price but you certainly can't just expect to pay nothing for these.. 10 minutes."

"I was really excited to come, really! But my bike ended up getting a flat tire when I went to run a few errands. The bike shop I went to was oddly very busy. Just my luck, huh? I even listened to "The Last Emperor while I waited. Trying to differentiate when he used a paddle or not." He faced Jeonghan, who started to get confused, but it was obvious he was directing his words at Jihoon. The latter just setting up his papers and not saying anything. Soonyoung started playing When the Saints Go Marching In, his safety song. All the notes were much too high since that was the side of the piano he was on and eventually Jihoon joined in with lower notes, getting tired of hearing the same high pitched notes. He even threw in some extra chords that made it sound really good and Soonyoung would try to copy but fail horribly and Jeonghan would wince at the smash of keys.

After Soonyoung couldn't keep up Jihoon started to play by himself. Doing pieces from the album that he recommended Soonyoung and smiling when he would hear the other gasp in acknowledgment. The lesson was far from over by now but neither of them told him to leave and he made no effort to do so. He ended up playing the entire album, Jeonghan cleaning up while he did so since they closed the shop today at 7. He would look over to Soonyoung in between every song to make sure he was still paying attention and he in fact was. Maybe more on Jihoon's lips, but still paying attention. He would occasionally look down at the paddles to try and recognize how to use them properly but his eyes always trailed back to Jihoon's focused face. He felt a bit self conscious about how he scrunched his eyebrows trying to remember the next few notes.

Eventually Soonyoung scooted closer and leaned in to whisper something to Jihoon so that Jeonghan couldn't hear. It was useless to do so seeing as Jeonghan had disappeared at some point but he still did it anyway. Jihoon was in the middle of "Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence" and started missing bars when he noticed the lack of space between them. "Do you want to go get coffee later?" Jihoon could only nod in response, and hurriedly finished the song. They sat in silence for awhile, staring at the keys of the piano or nearby vinyls that suddenly became interesting. Jeonghan arrived back when it was time to close up in a few minutes and shooed Soonyoung out. He waited outside, watching Jihoon while he tidied up. He motioned for him to turn around, feeling a bit embarrassed, and laughed when he actually did. Waving his finger when he playfully turned back to look inside.

"So you two make out or what?" Jeonghan suddenly asked after waving to Soonyoung and getting a nervous smile in response. Jihoon burst out in laughter, nothing particularly funny but that was the only reaction his body let out. He quickly barked out "No!" when he saw the confused look on Jeonghan's face. Jihoon slipped on his jacket and threw the keys, quite forcefully, at the other, ignoring the “See ya, lover boy!” when he stepped out the door.

“All set? The shop looks really pretty at this time of day. With the sun setting and street lights coming on.” Jihoon only hummed in agreement. He didn’t really feel the same way, seeing the same shop pretty much everyday and nothing changing besides a piano starts to get boring. The way he continued on about the moon and stars made him feel the need to keep those thoughts to himself.

When they arrived Soonyoung opened the door, bowed slightly and gestured inside in a fancy way. It was so dumb Jihoon couldn’t help from laughing but he tried to contain it as he walked towards the counter that Seungcheol was behind. He wanted to try and act like he didn’t know him, and lots of other unnecessary facts from Jeonghan, but the plan was completely blown when Seungcheol rest his head in his hands and casually said “If it isn’t Lee Jihoon.”

“Just get my order ready, knucklehead.”

“If it isn’t Lee Jihoon…” He grumbled lowly but made no effort to move from his position. Instead he focused his attention on the giggling Soonyoung. “And you’ve brought a friend! I recognize you actually.. You come here often and order specials! Thanks for that by the way.” He smiled and nodded in response, walking closer so they could talk about specials he’s had previously and ones he thinks should be brought back for awhile. Seungcheol listened attentively and even wrote down some of the things he said on the back of a discarded receipt. The conversation only being stopped when Jihoon loudly cleared his throat and pulled out his wallet to pay.

Soonyoung pulled out his card quicker than Jihoon could and quickly told Seungcheol to pay for the both of them, rushing out of line before he could protest. “To make up for the lessons,” he defended as they sat at a tall table next to a window. They sat in silence as they waited for their orders to be called, it wouldn’t take that long and the quiet was comfortable. Seungcheol ended up ‘specially delivering’ them, but it turned into a 5 minute conversation about the special Soonyoung had ordered. It was a white chocolate raspberry truffle cheesecake that looked much to fancy to be at a small cafe but sold well.

Seungcheol suggested Soonyoung take a bite and tell him what he thought but thanked him embarrassedly when he got lots of compliments on the taste. Jihoon eyed it for awhile, mesmerised by how good the whip cream looked on top. Soonyoung noticed and pushed the plate over, looking the other way when he finally decided to take a bite. The praise was much deserved.

After awhile Jihoon figured he should be the one to start the conversation this time. He enjoyed the staring contest they had going on but he wanted to get to know the other better. “So how did you find out about my lessons?”

“Here actually! A friends introduced me to this place awhile back and I came often. It’s the closest coffee shop to the dance studio I go to. I decided to dit in once and noticed your poster over there.” He pointed to another table with his ad on the window, a high school student peeling at the tape. Jihoon hummed in acknowledgment while he ate the little piece of the cake that Soonyoung left for him. They played a weird game of footsie under the table when Jihoon came back from ordering two small cups of hot chocolate and feeling too tired from all the warm drinks to talk.

After Soonyoung finished all of his and the game of footsie turned into him swinging Jihoon’s foot back and forth while he smiled tiredly with his head in his palm he spoke up again. “So what do you like about music? I’ve listened to your stuff before, it’s really cool how you can stretch across so many different types of genres. You aren’t all piano like you let on.” Jihoon had to think about it for awhile before answering, it was a pretty broad question but one he wasn’t asked often so he gladly answered.

“Everything.. I guess. I like to tread into as many styles as I can so I can get a feel for them all. There isn’t a set way that you should stick to when you make music like most people think. I just like the piano most because of how diverse it can be. There are advanced ones that can adjust to be a certain tune or something like that and it’s really something people should take advantage of. It also nice how you can put really meaningful lyrics over a beat you create and feel a connection to. There are instrument solos in songs that make me want to be swallowed by them sometimes.” Jihoon was out of breath when he finished, never talking back to back like that before. He was satisfied with his answer though.

“You talk a lot.”

“Oh?” Jihoon was genuinely surprised by the response at first but chuckled lazily and grumbled “Sorry about that,” after, trying to mimic the other. There was something so grossly natural about everything to Jihoon. The way his heart comfortably beat out of his chest when they made eye contact; the way his dumb but polite gestures made Jihoon blush, he was even starting to doze off. He never dozed off in public unless he was running on 5 hours of sleep in 4 days tired.

They decided to leave just before the sun completely went down, not wanting to walk home in the dark. When they walked out and Soonyoung checked the time it was just about 9. “Can I walk you home..? You looked pretty tired in there.” Jihoon nodded, a bit too quickly, and waited for the other to get his bike unlocked and start walking. The walk to his house wasn’t as quick as the walk here was so Soonyoung took the opportunity to play 20 questions, although he probably asked much more than 20.

Small things like “Do you like animals? Would you get a pet? Do you like the stars?” Questions that would normally annoy Jihoon but didn’t really stop him, answering each question with a hum. The closer they got to his apartment the more personal the questions got. Becoming more about their current situation when they finally arrived but made no effort to say goodbye.

“Did you have fun today?” A happy hum in response.

“Can we do it some other time?” An eager hum in response.

“See you Monday for my lesson?” A reassuring hum in response.

“Can I… uhh.. How do I say this…” An expecting hum in response.

“And you’re sure about this?” An excited hum in response.

Soonyoung leaned forward a little, nervously darting his eyes between Jihoon’s to his lips. Finally bringing their lips together when Jihoon huffed and closed his eyes in anticipation. They stood there for awhile, enjoying the way they could feel eachother smile through the kiss. Jihoon broke it off when Soonyoung put one of his hands on his hip, the sudden touch making him flinch and laugh shyly. Then bursting out into another fit of laughter when he finally processed the situation. His emotions really weird recently.

“Have a good weekend, teach.”

“That’s weird to say right now but thank you.”

Jihoon waved at him for as long as he could through the window, stopping when he noticed the way he swerved on his bike trying to pedal, look back and wave at the same time. Deciding to put the emotions he couldn’t express well into a few songs that weeked, all with some form of piano.

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it ever feels rushed or something, I wrote it all out and was quite happy with it but didn't save before clicking add chapter and it was all deleted. enjoy anyway! i have lots of soonhoon ideas (that i use to distract me from this verkwan i'm trying to write) and will probably get them all outlined soon.
> 
> i was also considering adding another chapter that was kind of like an epilogue? maybe make it a little rated.. but also cute double dates! i'll still write it but you guys should tell me if you actually want it.


End file.
